


advertising space

by monstermash



Series: kiss your knuckles [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, pretty much everyone in this is just mentioned, very brief might add onto later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: Would you say that Samurai's music has done its job?"I still get cybered up Arasaka attack dogs coming after me at least twice a month, so I'd say it has. Kerry and I compare stories all the time about it. He's got me beat; one of his came crashing through a window once, but the guy I guess had misjudged the angle, so he basically flew through the room and out the other window. They were 54 floors up from the street."





	advertising space

**Author's Note:**

> tried my best to write this up as an interview article (and to incorporate a lil bit of the slang from 2020) but idk how well i did lmao
> 
> also, Jimi Mutiny is a character from Playstation Access' [Cyberpunk 2020 campaign](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLUkxbIkknLuQJJRwEbV5z2WFt6hs9Rxy) which i highly recommend giving a chance.

_Latest News:[Night of the Living Freds concert turned riot at the Borealis Dome](url)_ | _[Jimi Mutiny on his new single, “It’s An Electric Guitar, You’ve Got To Be Careful”](url)_ | _[Former Star Killer bassist Minnie “Pearl” Day goes solo](url)_

**_After Samurai: Johnny Silverhand_ **
    
    
    Dior Preston
    
    
    Feb 14, 2009

In between recording sessions, NCMN met up with Johnny Silverhand at a back alley punk bar in the Northside District to talk about his time with – and the year without – Samurai, and what’s next for him. 

**Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Johnny. We would’ve done this interview with all of the former band members of Samurai, but we couldn’t get ahold of most of them.**

“You probably wouldn’t since Kerry’s got a worse case of tunnel vision than I do and Denny’s on tour with his band.”

**So you all still keep in touch with each other? Any idea what Nancy O’Malley and Henry Liu are up to?**

“Of course we do. Hell, we were friends before the last Central Conflict and we’re still friends even if we’re not in the same band. As for Nance and Henry… well, Nance is still in the industry, even if she’s not making music, and Henry’s working on a personal project. That’s all I can really say.”

**You’ve all been friends for quite a while? Whose idea was it to start Samurai? There’s been speculation over the years that it was either you or Eurodyne.**

“It was actually Nance’s idea to start a band when we came back from the Conflict. I won’t bore you with the details, but Peru had been… well. It was bad. People were either having to chip in,” Silverhand lifts his cybernetic arm up as an example, “Or flatlining left and right when they came back. Hard to believe it’s been a little more than half a decade since then, but we all had to deal with the aftermath somehow. What better way to do it than through music and use it to hold those responsible accountable? To let them know that no one’s goin’ to forget what their greed caused?”

**You’re referring to Arasaka and Militech?**

“Nothing like a good war to pad their wallets.”

[[Keep Reading]](url)


End file.
